Elias Belrose
''"He has the best genetics, training, equipment. He is the perfect soldier, scientist, man and leader. He will lead humanity to its future, or drag it along." '' - Clement Belrose History Elias Belrose, otherwise known as the Spectre, and the Silver Shadow in Japanese media (銀の影 - Gin No Kage) was not born in the traditional sense at all. Grown in an incubator tube as the genetic child of the vigilante Blackout and Juliette Belrose by Juliette's father Clement, Elias was intended to be perfect and superior to any regular human, and to fulfill the ultimate in human potential. He was extensively modified as he was grown in the tube to become faster, stronger and smarter than any of his peers, while keeping his genetic structure intact. Clement intended for his grandson to be his legacy and to carry on his genes, and to potentially unite not only Western Europe but the world once again under the rule of his family, being a direct descendant of the first French Royal family and Charlegmane. Elias however, after finding out about his surviving brother and sister, fought back against the abusive training and psychological trauma he was put through, killing his grandfather and taking his anonymous place in charge of his businesses. Using his silver combat uniform along with a matching mask and cloak, the young Belrose began to move out into the world as a mercenary and killer. He was one of the independent operatives used in the first incarnation of 'Task Force 9', a brainchild of Amanda Waller. Used to try and suppress the influence and spreading power of super-human beings and the Justice League throughout the world, Elias and his team were assigned to Batman Inc, and those involved. After excursions and fights across Africa and Central Asia, with Belrose becoming somewhat known for his quick and easy dispatches of 'wannabe' Batmen, Squad Six (as they were designated) arrived in Japan, assigned to deal with the new Mr.Unknown, recently inducted into Batman Inc by Batman with Catwoman's assistance. Becoming known as the 'Silver Shadow' in Japan due to his various attacks and attempts at dealing with vigilantes, Belrose used his infamy to make contacts within the Yakuza, doing work for them in secret as he continued to work with the rest of Squad Six. Eventually he did fight Mr. Unknown, being easily beaten and bloodied in the fight. He was left for dead in the ocean, even his long-term girlfriend believing he was dead. By the time he had recovered, the Squad had moved on to his homeland of France, with Elias trailing behind them after the Yakuza retrieved and revived him. He was too late getting there before Nightrunner, the Batman of France, was forced to let the woman Belrose loved die in return for saving dozens of civilian lives. Enraged, Spectre made it his mission to kill Nightrunner, but was only successful in snapping his legs and breaking his back before he was attacked by Bruce Wayne, allowing Nightrunner to escape. Furious and unable to deal with his feeling of genuine loss, Spectre was removed from Task Force 9 and was wounded as his former squadmates were ordered to kill him. After killing most of them, he eventually made his way to the United States, focused on Gotham City. Realizing the resources at Batman's disposal, Elias set up a private security company known as Basilisk to work mercenary contracts of all sorts. Not long after, he destroyed and assimilated the Blue Suns presence within the United States under Basilisk, recruiting Carmen Reyes with it, who would later become his wife and mother to his children. Belrose did eventually get his revenge, knocking Batman into an inescapable trap set up by the Riddler in a wounded state during a fight with him, killing him soon after. Feeling relieved but unsatisfied, Spectre came to the conclusion that he was destined for more than revenge and killing, but rule over Gotham, America, the Earth and beyond. Due to his power, capabilities and extreme mental fortitude, during the Cataclysm that shook the material planes, Elias was chosen by the most powerful of the Tarot Spirits; The World, to be its host. Gaining new-found power that not only allowed him to take control of even more of Gotham but kill the Green Lantern, giving the ring to his wife to use in the process, Spectre still only scratches the surface of his potential power. Abilities * '''Artificially Enhanced Physiology: '''Created by Clement Belrose with 'perfect' genetics taken from some of Europe's finest historical warriors and leaders, Elias was also significantly genetically altered within his tube as he was grown. His strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, thought processing and other skills are far beyond the reach of normal humans. He has shown to have physical abilities beyond the finest human athlete in most if not all fields. He has been shown to speak out loud the answers to complex mathematical equations and difficult problem solving tasks faster than a high-speed computing system can display them, and has smashed a hole through a car's engine using only his finger. * '''Master Martial Artist: '''Belrose is considered one of the finest hand-to-hand fighters in the world and even on a galactic scale. His fighting style has been demonstrated as a mix of Kickboxing, Muay Thai, Judo, Aikido, Krav Maga, Pencak Silat, Pilat, Thai Boxing, Wrestling, Karate, Bakom, Systema and Sambo. He has shown this prowess against multiple opponents, having defeated Nightwing, Deathstroke, Batman, Captain Elysium, Avenger, Blackhole, Aleksei Katanov and others. He has also displayed proficiency against groups as well, having defeated all of the Teen Titans at once. * '''Master Tactician: '''Spectre has had his mind honed to be constantly thinking of strategies and tactics to fight and deal with an opponent and predict their movements at nearly four times the rate of a normal human trained to the same degree. He has devised battle plans and strategies decimating far larger and more powerful forces, and has shown to previously outmanouver opponents such as Bruce Wayne and Makatel Wong. * '''Genius-Level Intellect: '''Elias' brain is an entirely different shape from baseline humans and is designed to be far more advanced and capable. He has outsmarted artifical intelligence and caused their shut-down through philosophical debate, beaten chess masters in record time and has shown to be one of the leading minds in science. It is widely agreed that were his intellect put toward good causes, it could jump Humanity decades if not centuries ahead. * '''Expert Swordsman: '''Trained extensively in almost all styles of swordplay, Belrose enjoys the use of a sword and often takes one with him, just in case he will have the opportunity to test his ability against another's. He has shown his high levels of ability previously, having stood equal to opponents such as Deathstroke and Ra's Al Ghul. * '''Pheromones: '''An intentional creation by his grandfather, Elias exudes pheromones designed to influence and confuse human thinking. Intended to attract capable female mates and force other males away from them in a 'Pack Leader' mentality, they have been further enhanced by the properties of The World, now enabling Belrose to easily influence and control the mind of others with a weaker will, making them sway to his whim and be willing to fight or die for him at his command. * '''The World: '''The most powerful of the Tarot Spirits, The World enhances all of Elias' already highly advanced abilities. It allows him to track the other hosts, sense the presence of danger and even gives him the ability to stop time for a few to several seconds at his leisure. This ability, considered to be what makes The World's host so powerful, actually shifts and damages reality everytime is it used, and was utilized by Spectre to easily kill Hal Jordan before he could react.